Nightmares and Cuddles
by GennaSarah
Summary: Sorry for the horrible title, so just a Homestuck drabble between Gamzee and my OC, Pidgin. Warning: Gamzee's language but thats about it ' The tall troll, Gamzee, sighed out of his nose and leaned his chin onto the mattress of her bed. "My think pan ain't letting the miracles come to my dreams tonight. Feels like the motherfucker all up and deciding to take 'em away" '


**A small drabble with Gamzee and my OC whose name was chosen by one of my good friends. **

**Note: you can take this as a pairing or a friendship relationship. I didn't really have a certain relationship in mind; I just kind of wrote it.**

**Ok, so this is an AU. I don't know whether to make a story out of this or not so review if you want one. **

**So I'll leave you to the story and I hope you enjoy it. **

**~)*(~**

Pidgin lay on her bed, her feet dangling out one end, and the blanket twisted around her body. Her head rested on her crossed arms, her eyes open and just staring ahead. Her hair was splayed out above her as to not cover her neck during the hot night.

It was past midnight and yet she still couldn't get to sleep. It might've had something to do with the fact that two aliens from outer space - trolls apparently- were sleeping in the room across from her. She could hear their breathing, snoring in the taller troll's case although thankfully not a loud obnoxious sound.

She sighed and buried her face into her arms. She was tired, grumpy and hot. She kicked the blankets high up her body so they rested across her waist. It was unbelievably warm, surprisingly so since usually her small apartment was quite cool but the AC was out according to her neighbour.

Pidgin's breath quietened down as a soft padding sound came from the kitchen and slowly made its way to her room which was door less since some (small, aggressive, short-tempered) troll decided to quote 'give it a fucking improvement' unquote and broke it.

A shadow hesitated near the doorway, a hand grabbing the frame. The figure stopped and stared into the room, worrying about coming in before slowly stepping forward and kneeling down near her bed.

Pidgin turned her head and stared at the stranger who was no stranger to her as she was housing this mysterious person.

The figure was male, skin looking extremely dark although in the light it was grey. His eyes glowed an orange- yellow colour as they stared at Pidgin. His hair was spiked every which way and shuffled a bit as he shifted around on his knees. His face had smears of whitish face paint that had failed to come off but blended in quite nicely with his skin even though it stood out. One of the things that stood out the most though had to be the horns that grew out of his head.

Pidgin at first had been wary of them, not used to candy corn coloured appendages growing out of people's heads but she soon got used to them.

It was then that Pidgin noticed that the soft snoring had stopped.

"Hey motherfucker" his voice was deep and raspy although not entirely unpleasant to listen to. Pidgin had heard it many times but never with such an exasperated tone.

"Gamzee? What are you doing up? It's like midnight" Pidgin yawned out as her hand scratched the back of her neck.

The tall troll, Gamzee, sighed out of his nose and leaned his chin onto the mattress of her bed. "My think pan ain't letting the miracles come to my dreams tonight. Feels like the motherfucker all up and deciding to take 'em away"

Pidgin had grown used to his weird talking quirk. At first she was quite taken back and nearly laughed in his face when he said her hair looked like it was coloured by miracles but found out he was quite serious when he started to softly play with the ends. He seemed quite devastated when she dyed it back to her normal dark grey colour.

"What do you want me to do about it? I don't think your, uh, 'think-pan' will listen to me" Gamzee shrugged and laid his head sideways and closed his eyes, exhaling softly out of his mouth.

Pidgin stared at him, her eyes wondering over his face before wandering to the two long appendages that grew out of his head. They were long and followed a slight wavy pattern. The base was a dark orange and as the colour went up, it got lighter until it ended at the tip where it was a light orange.

Pidgin's hand reached out and carefully touched the middle of one of Gamzee's horns. He gave a grunt and opened his eyes slightly before closing them again. Taking this as permission, her fingertips slowly traced downwards following the different colours until she came to the base where the orange was at its darkest.

Her hand jolted as Gamzee seemed to give a cat-like purr. Her fingers had brushed the skin around the base and she figured it was a little sensitive. White flakes came up as he fingers rubbed at the area a little and she remembered slightly one of the two trolls saying something about cleaning around the horns or else a troll equivalent of dandruff could be produced. She figured it had something to do with the horns growing or the skin getting dry.

She scratched slightly, deciding that Gamzee didn't clean around his horns like he was told. The white flakes came off easily and Pidgin could literally feel Gamzee's purrs through the mattress. She couldn't help but smile a bit as he leaned into her hand.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Pidgin. He remembered when he had first met her, when he and his bro found out that they were going to stay with her. They both thought that she was going to take one look at them and change her mind. The humans didn't exactly welcome their kind with open arms.

When she went to go meet them for the first time, Gamzee was nervous. His bro was as well but he didn't show it. He kept talking about how she was gonna back out straight away and how she was going to be exactly like the rest of the humans.

So when she walked through the door and looked at them, He thought for the worst. But all she did was raise an eyebrow at them, look at the receptionist and ask "is that them". When she got confirmation, she nodded, walked over and just stood there. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she didn't have any of that gunk on her face that the receptionist did. She rubbed her eye before locking eyes with Gamzee and smiled. "I like your shoes"

Pidgin wasn't anything like Him or his bro imagined. She didn't give a crap about their skin or their horns. Just wanted to know what they wanted to eat for dinner since she sucked at cooking.

Gamzee smiled at the memory getting a raised eyebrow from Pidgin. He shook his head before tilting his head and looking at the doorway.

"Can I sleep here tonight sis?" He asked as he looked back at the dark headed girl. Her fingers were still scratching at the base of his horns sending tingling sensations around his body. He heard her sigh before taking her hand away and shuffling back a little. Gamzee smiled and literally launched himself next to, instantly snuggling into the pillow.

Pidgin rolled her eyes and adjusted herself until she lay on her back with her hands behind her head. Her mind wandered slightly to the troll who lay on his side watching her but shrugged it off. She didn't really care as long as he didn't get -

The blankets shifted as a pair of arms wrapped around her with the trolls head snuggled into her side. His legs wrapped a little around her own and his horns were, fortunately, framing the side of her face so they weren't that annoying.

Pidgin looked down at the tall troll and gave a small smirk. "And what do you think you're doing?"

Gamzee purred again and snuggled more in to her side "getting my cuddle on"

"it's too hot though" Pidgin whined out, her voice only soft as she didn't particularly want to end the "cuddle session". It had been a while since she had been hugged or cuddled for that matter and even though it was hot, she didn't really want him to let go.

Thankfully, he only hummed.

Pidgin let a small smile cross her face before closing her eyes. She kicked the blankets off so as to not get so hot and just enjoyed the warmth that was Gamzee.

**~)*(~**

**So I hope you liked it and don't forget to Review :) **


End file.
